Fragrance is an important component to consumers in consumer products. Fragrance is one of the most expensive ingredients in a composition. It is desired to deliver the fragrance as effectively as possible to minimize the amount of fragrance to minimize the cost. In surfactant containing cleansing compositions, a large portion of the fragrance can be solubilized by the surfactant and is not released during use of the composition. It would be desirable for a composition to deliver more fragrance so that the amount of fragrance can be reduced.